Talk:1993–1994 school year
Timetable So I think 1 Sep has to fall on a Tuesday (or maybe Wednesday) this year. From all the great references on the timetable (nice work Kates39!), we know that they have DADA on Thursday afternoon and that it is Lupin's first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (whereas there is a DADA class on Monday but it is not the first). We also know that Malfoy doesn't return to classes until late Thursday morning during double Potions this same day so first day Care of Magical Creatures has to be Tues or Wed as it is right after lunch and the only class. Another hint is that on their 1 Sep morning they are reading the Daily Prophet at the Leaky Cauldron (and not the Sunday Prophet). I am leaning towards 1 Sep being Monday and first day of classes being on Tuesday as it fits the known Transfiguration class, but need more evidence to set it as such. Just wanted to note this in case anyone sees any other clues to support or refute this. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:07, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :So from POA6 we know that 16 October is a Friday - this math leads to 1 Sep being a Tuesday and first day of classes being on Wednesday. So far, this also lines up with 31 Oct Hogsmede trip falling on a Saturday so nothing to contradict it so far. Can anyone spot a date a day of the week that does not fit? --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:57, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::How was Transfiguration figured out to be on Tuesday? The ref mentions the class on Friday after Herbology from the 16 October evidence. Thanks --04:14, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: I don't see anything in the book that contradicts Wednesday being the first day. It works out by counting back from Friday 16 October. I think we also need to move Transfiguration from the second slot on Tuesday to the second slot on Friday. That leaves Tuesday the only day left without any lessons in yet. The problem is, that leaves two schedules under notes without a date, and only one day left in the week they can both fit in! -- Kates39 (talk) 09:47, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::So I think second term may have began on a Tuesday - when Harry meets Lupin on Thursday night for his lesson he says "“I’ve been combing the castle ever since Tuesday..." which would have been after the first day back DADA class when he agreed to meet on Thursday? As that day would be clear when moving Transfiguration after Herbology on Friday, that would set the Double CoMC, Div, DADA classes for Tuesday and Wednesday would be set based on their first day Div/MS/Arith, Trans, CoMC schedule. ::::The one oddity is the "Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, then lunch and Divination" on the day that Hermione hits Malfoy. Maybe the current Potions/DADA schedule on Monday is mistaken as it says "Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing dementor imitations across the dungeon", but that might have been later in the week on the Thursday class as only Potions and DADA are mentioned? I've read the chapter a couple times and it doesn't seem clear that all the events are on the initial Monday mentioned as no one (other than Hermione of course) is ready to hand in their werewolf essay that would have been due? But then how could it be due to Snape on Monday morning if there are no Potions or DADA classes at all that day? Very odd, but then again the schedule seems pretty full and we still have no mention of Astronomy or History of Magic classes other than a star chart homework and the final exams? --Ironyak1 (talk) 10:13, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I'm not sure about changing Monday. There are two separate pieces of homework the class are asked to bring in on Monday for DADA. In , Lupin sets one. In , Snape sets one. Then it is the Saturday Quidditch match. Then it is , where Harry returns to school on Monday. Malfoy teased them in the morning Potions lesson. Harry, Ron and Hermione were worried Snape would be teaching DADA again after lunch, like the last DADA lesson on Friday, and Hermione had the homework he set for the Monday, but Lupin was back. The book probably would have mentioned Snape teaching DADA more than once, and Hermione's homework would be late had she not handed it in the following Monday. DADA was definitely taught on Monday as well. ::::: Lupin began combing the castle for another Boggart on Tuesday. I agree that has to be the first day back, so Double Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and then Defence happened that day. My main problem is that Defence Against the Dark Arts would have took place four out the five days! I guess it is not impossible, as it is an important subject, but it is more likely an error by Rowling, as she also leaves Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, lunch then Divination as the odd one out. -- Kates39 (talk) 11:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Monday is strange - Snape wants his essay "by Monday morning", but they don't go to the class till after lunch? Unless they were supposed to hand it in at Potions, but then again no one other than Hermione seems to have it done... My guess also is that there have to be periods we haven't accounted for that would be for Charms and History of Magic. The "Double Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and then Defence" suggests at least 4 in a day. Another possibility an alternating schedule where some days it's Charms and others something else. Just some ideas to consider while looking for clues. I'm also going to check for more time clues to see if any classes might be doubles to support there being more periods. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:17, June 6, 2017 (UTC) : The problem is, by the time Hermione went to Defence Against the Dark Arts, they would have had Potions with Snape already in the morning. He would have asked for it, or she would have tried to give it him that morning. Then you have to take into account the subject of the essay - finding and killing werewolves - and that Snape probably wanted the class to hand their homework to Lupin when he returned on Monday having recovered from the full moon, in the hope of annoying him. Everyone thought Lupin was going to ask for it, as it was the deadline, but he told them it was okay. : I had thought about the idea of an alternating schedule, which would help when trying to fit everything else in, but I have never seen any hints for one. Good luck! -- Kates39 (talk) 16:55, June 6, 2017 (UTC)